


Code 'Winchester'

by Bardicvoice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardicvoice/pseuds/Bardicvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on John Winchester during <i>In My Time Of dying</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code 'Winchester'

**Author's Note:**

> _This drabble was the result of finding a piece of aviation trivia - the military aviation meaning of the codeword "Winchester" - in the August 2008 issue of AOPA Pilot magazine. I own nothing but the arrangement of my words._

**Code 'Winchester'**

"_You got a scary name, man. A pilot says your name, means he's dead empty: no more bombs, no more missiles, no more bullets in his guns. 'Expended all available ordnance' – that's what 'Winchester' means. Means you ain't got nothin' left, can't even shoot back if someone jumps you on the way home. Scary."_

For the first time, he truly felt his name. He had no ammo left any more. Well – maybe just one final shot.

He looked at his son's lax face, at the machines breathing for him; then he locked and loaded his soul, and silently said goodbye.


End file.
